Newborns
by Awesome Empress
Summary: There's a meeting held and all of the worlds most powerful Vampiric Lords are attending. They are given newborns as offerings and a certain French man can't help but feel interested in a vampire who's being overlooked. Vampire!France x Vampire!Canada


I, ever so elegantly, tilted my head back and took a long sip from my wine. Glancing around, clearly irritated, I narrowed my eyes at the English Vampiric Monarch. This man, thought himself so high and mighty as to barge into MY country, demand that I give him a place for him to situate in, and for what? For a stupid auction?

Because in reality, that's all it really was. The Court was hosting a party for the Vampire Lords of the world, convienantley in the nation of France, in the area I resided in. _Wonderful_. So now I had to deal with the Vampire Monarchy of every different culture in my domain. My senses were hectic as they tried to alarm me that my territory was being invaded by outsiders.

I found all of this to be complete bullshit. The Court only wanted money, and would reach any lenghts to receive it. The offerings were newborns. Poor things were very confused at this stage, being as they had barely been transformed, and were wild monsters who only wanted to quench their bloodlust.

If humans thought of us as monsters, than surely they'd call a newborn the devil himself! They were quite valuable even though they could be converted from human to undead in a blink of an eye. They were of no special blood lineage so I thought it quite proposterous for such creatures to be considered 'valuable'.

That was before I was introduced to their power. It was like nothing I had ever witnessed before. Their raw power and determination for blood left their minds in disarray. Making them solely rely on their instincts, like animals. They were truly a force to be reckoned with. Even though they held such power, many did not live to pass that stage.

Being a newborn meant that you had been bitten by a vampire, any vampire, but had been allowed to live. If I were to create a newborn, I would drink a human's blood until only a little less than fifty percent was still contained in the body. By then the body's normal functions would begin to shut down, such as the blood flow. While the human was on the brink of death, I'd have to make the human drink a bit of my blood, to make the change resolute.

This is why newborns were rare. Vampire blood is very different from human blood. Once the vampiric blood enters a human's bloodstream, it will react like an acid and begin to burn away at the organs. The main organs like the heart and lungs where attacked first and dissolved immediatly. Therefore leaving a vampire without a heartbeat or the need to breathe. All in all, a very painful experience that many couldn't handle.

"To the Vampiric Lords of all over the World, the Court would like to present these Newborns as offerings to thee!" The elderly vampire pulled back a long red curtain to reveal the merchandise.

I dimly noted that the English Royal paid extreme close attention to an American who was hell-bent on bending the silver bars of the cage he was in, only to howl in pain when the purified steel made contact with his skin. Also, the Russian Monarch eyed a frail looking Chinese man hungrily. Said Chinese man was glaring his red eyes and baring his fangs menacingly at the attention.

Those two made it quite obvious that they had found a newborn that interested them. I took another sip of my wine and decided I would buy myself a harm could it do? We were allowed closer to eye our choices. I walked along the cages, making sure to keep my distance, as I found myself strolling to the end of the carts. The last cage was being observed by one of the German Kings, one who ruled over a land called 'Prussia'.

He seemed to be coaxing the newborn out, which was a shocker, because they hated being kept in captivity, so they were usually furious rather than shy. Interested, I walked closer to find that the newborn was indeed trying to hide among the shadows. The 'King' glanced over at me, sneered unplesantly, and retreated. Not that I minded.

"Idiot." I mumbled in French under my breath. I turned to leave when I heard a neraly inaudible voice speak up.

"You speak French?" Seems that this pecuilar vampire still seemed to understand something other than it's thirst for blood. I found it strangely soothing to hear this stranger speak my native language.

"Yes." I replied, letting a naturally charming smile take it's place on my face. The newborn seemed hesitant, but slowly edged away from the shadows that surrounded him. Once he stepped into the light, I was left speechless. He was the embodiment of perfection. His crimson eyes contrasted beautifully against his pale skin and light blonde hair.

My eyes trailed appreciatively along his body, and he immediatley grew shy. Poor thing had been through a lot. The scars and bruises that decorated his form were proof of that. He looked very weak, his skin stuck to his bones in a sickly way. His red eyes signaled that he was hungry, and I was quite surprised he hadn't gone beserk now that he had a blood source in front of him.

"I'm sorry." The newborn mumbled as fresh tears cascaded down his cheeks. Even though he had suffered the worst treatment a vampire could live through and he was sobbing quietly, he still looked absolutely breathtaking. Well, he would have taken my breath away if I had the need for oxygen.

"Why are you apologizing? You have done nothing wrong." I asked, concerned. It seems as if he had suffered some trauma during the change, and the monstrous hunger he possessed wasn't helping. He was confused and highly unstable. The most dangerous type of newborn vampire. Kind as can be one moment, the next, they're trying to rip out your throat.

"I didn't mean to kill them..." His voice wavered and I knew that he was trying his hardest to be strong.

I consider myself an amazing person, one of the best immortals you'll ever meet. And I am correct of course, and the reason is because I am French. This newborn seemed to have undergone the most severe abuse a trainer could have inflicted on him, and he had survived. The young vampire survived the vicious hunger that summoned the monster within him, the traumatic experience that left him a sobbing mess on the cage floor, and the venemous bite of a bloodthirsty vampire. A son of the dark.

With a look of sympathy I left the unlucky creature to it's misfortune as I retreated back to my seat. I planned to bid on this intruiging specimen, but I had to have a strategy. Glaring at the Prussian King, I awknowledged him as a challenge. Germans were stubborn little assholes who always had to get their way. Nothing but a bunch of savages in that hellhole called Germany.

Fortunately, this is France. The country of love, and I would show that Prussian who gives out demands!

"Now that you have all taken a look at the offerings, we can start discussing the cost." The host announced. I looked around to find almost everyone making a deal. The Swedish and Danish Kings were discussing a trade, while the English Monarch spoke quietly with the Japanese Emperor.

"We shall start with this vampire, he is the youngest of them all!" The elder boomed, rolling in the cage with a small blonde inside. He was adorable, although he was crying for no apparent reason. The Swedish King's blue eyes flashed to red momentarily, before he composed himself. Seems that he caught whiff of the little vampire's scent and was _very_ interested.

"This newborn was found on the outskirts of the Finland, the estate that currently has no leader. Let's start the bidding at 2,000!" Many shouts were heard, but the loudest came from the King himself.

"I'll take 'em fer 1 m'lli'n." The King of the Swede was by no means shouting, but his booming voice was very intimidating.

"A-alright then! One million going once, twice, SOLD!"

The highest bidder went down to claim his prize and was lead away out the back. The next merchandise was the loudmouth American, how disgusting! Again many shouts were heard starting from a thousand to the millions, and I couldn't stop the look of astonishment that crossed my face when the English Monarch bid for him.

"One million!" He shouted, his fangs glistening in the light. All this bidding was boring me, so I decided to have a bit of fun.

"One million and five thousand!" I heard myself shout. The Englishman looked absolutely **_vivid_**. He scowled at me, but didn't bid any further. Fuck, I was going to buy that filthy American trash!

"Two million! In cash!" I let out a sigh of relief, but couldn't help but smirk at the flustered royal, who won the prize. He only scoffed at my actions and gracefully walked away. Oh how fun it was to rile him up!

Many other 'offerings' were sold, including a Greek man who was bid on by the Emperor of Japan himself. The Russian Royalty bought the Chinese man he was scrutinizing earlier, and one of my allies, a man from Spain, won a rather fiesty Italian. In fact I almost wanted to have him for myself, but I remembered about the little treasure I had found.

Said treasure was finally rolled in as the last of the merchandise. I found myself licking my lips in anticipation to his delicate form again. I would buy that stunning creature at any cost.

"And finally the last of the offerings, we give you a rare Canadian newborn. Seems that he has ties to the Royal Blood Lineage that used to rule in Northern America. The creation of a Vampire King and a human Queen!"

This information got some of the other purebloods interested, which was more of a bother than anything else. He glared subtly at the mysterious man from Holland who was staring intently at the cage. I looked down myself, only to be shocked that a red pair of eyes were looking pleading up at me. The expression of a kicked puppy strong enough to melt any heart. Even my own cold, unbeating one.

The bidding was started at 500 hundred and it soon escalated to two million dollars, courtesy of the Prussian, the man from Holland, a new bidder from Cuba, and of course, I. We were all locked in heated glares as I called out my bid.

"Three thousand!" A groan was heard from the Cuban Lord, as well as a growl from the Prussian. The other competetor only nodded at me in respect, before he disappeared into the shadows. I looked over to the Prussian, my own growl threatening to rise as I saw his hand move up. However it was quickly stopped by a stiff blonde man that was seated next to him.

I recognized him as the man who bought the fiesty Italian's twin, a much kinder newborn but just as captivating. The two barbaric Lords discussed quietly and I saw the Prussian grimance as he heard the last call.

"Going once. Going twice. SOLD!" I once again turned over to taunt and boast about my winning to the silver haired Vampire only to find him smirking at me, an evil smirk if I ever saw one. He was up to something, and I didn't like it.

Deciding that I wouldn't let such trivial problems worry me I made my way down to reunite with the interesting Canadian. I entered and immediatly the calm silence that surrounded me outside was drowned out by the hustle and bustle of people moving, newborns angrily roaring, and the lower class attending to the irritated Lords.

Soon I was rushed inside a private room where I found myself staring at red orbs once again.

"Hello." I greeted speaking in French as to make it easier for both of us to understand each other. The newborn looked to me and saw his pained expression. Slipping is arm through the bars, he reached for me, feebly moaning from the pain of his hunger. Just as I was about to make my way to the tortured soul, something was positioned dangerously close to my neck.

I stilled, and sniffed the scent of the intruder in back of me. My blood was boiling with anger, this low life dared to threaten me with a purified dagger. Granted, it wouldn't kill me, but it could easily cause me damage and render me weak. I hissed and let an annoyed smirk take its place on my face as the metal made my skin sting with it so close.

"So, you thought you could make a fool out of the Prussian King?" An obnoxious voice taunted, the murderous intent coming off in his scent.

"You think that you could take something that is mine and get away with it?" I couldn't help but reply back in a biting tone;

"That's funny. I was sure that I had been the one who bought him, meaning he would be MINE." I was turned around and slammed into the wall. The persistent King hissed and let the blade rest on the skin of my neck. I let out a hiss as the weapon begin to burn my skin. An unbearable sensation of pain as the purified steel broke through the skin and the vein located beneath it. I felt the warm liquid slide down my neck and started to chuckle.

"What's so damn funny?" I didn't get to answer him as an inhuman roar was let out and the cage door was broken down. Red eyes analyzed its surroundings before it ran at Gilbert, leaped onto his shocked form, and proceeded to tear his head off. A pained howl and a headless corse was left of the Royal.

Never one interested in gore, I sat myself down on the bed on the far side of the room. Watching in fascination as Matthew proceeded to lap up all the blood of the dead vampire. Soon after his blood was removed his body turned to ashes and the newborn's monstrous appetite for blood was quenched for the time being.

The newborn slowly made its way to me, before it kneeled before me. I lifted a blonde eeyebrow at his intellgence.

"What is your name?" I asked as the fingered the collar in my hands.

"Matthew. Matthew Williams." I hummed as I tied the collar onto Matthew's thin neck. Matthew. What a divine name.

"You will sevice me well, won't you Matthew?" I questioned glancing to the pile of ashes, the only proof of the murder. Matthew looked up to me and I stared at his violet eyes, such a pretty color. However it was changing into a the more beautiful color, RED.

An evil smile made it's way up to Matthew's seemingly innocent face. He licked his fangs as he purred;

"Yes, my master."

Unable to hold back, I spent the night in a dirty old room. Marking Matthew as my own territory and making him howl in pure ecstacy as I stole away his innocence. He was mine and I was his.

Eternal Mates.

* * *

Oh god, this sucked. I apologise this is my first Franada and I don't ship it...This was dedicated to Axsics whose an amazing writer! Check out their stories! Hope you liked this...what ever it was :)

Don't forget to review! I don't own anything!  
-Awesome Empress


End file.
